


ты — мужчина, которого сложно любить а я — мужчина за которым сложно следить

by diamondogs (glassbones)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbones/pseuds/diamondogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри не знает, или притворяется, что не знает, как зовут Мерлина по имени. Им это и не важно; какая разница, как на самом деле зовут человека, о котором ты и так знаешь всё остальное. Флаффный драббл про отношение Мерлина к Гарри и наоборот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ты — мужчина, которого сложно любить а я — мужчина за которым сложно следить

— Мерлин, - говорит Гарри, похлопывая его по плечу после особенно сложной миссии.

— Мерлин, - выговариваает Гарри после третьей пинты темного пива.

— Мерлин, - выдыхает Гарри, пока тот отсасывает ему во второй примерочной (они предпочитают это не обсуждать, но Гарри краснеет каждый раз, когда Мерлин в задумчивости постукивает ручкой по своим губам).

— Мерлин, - вскрикивает Гарри когда они занимаются сексом; повторяет Гарри, снова и снова, как будто в молитве.

— Мерлин, - шепчет Гарри, целуя его на ночь, обнимая его утром, заставая за рабочим столом посреди ночи.

Гарри не знает, или притворяется, что не знает, как зовут Мерлина по имени. Им это и не важно; какая разница, как на самом деле зовут человека, о котором ты и так знаешь всё остальное.

Мерлин нервно улыбается в ответ; Мерлин сочувственно поднимает свою собственную пинту; Мерлин удовлетворенно хмыкает и кладет руку Гарри себе на затылок; Мерлин кряхтит и убыстряет темп; Мерлин шепчет "Гарри" в ответ, пытаясь вложить в его имя всё, что чувствует по отношению к Гарри.  
Мерлин всегда рядом, чтобы ответить.


End file.
